<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mary Lou Gets Her Shot by RockfordGirl26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380587">Mary Lou Gets Her Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26'>RockfordGirl26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bret Maverick - Fandom, Maverick (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1880s, Bret Maverick TV Show, F/M, Family, Gen, Oneshot, Photography, TV Show, Western, maverick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M.L Springer was always on a mission to get her perfect shot of Bret Maverick. </p><p>M.L and Bret are married with children. One day, by chance, Tom Guthrie helps her get her perfect shot. </p><p>I may have more one-shots to add here and there as they come to me.</p><p>Based on the 1981 follow up to Maverick titled Bret Maverick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bret Maverick/ M.L (Mary Lou) Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mary Lou Gets Her Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. The only characters I own are Briggs, Beckett, and Brit Maverick<br/>Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Kudos are welcome too!<br/>Thank you for taking the time to read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary Lou Gets her Shot </p><p>Ever since Mary Lou Springer met Bret Maverick, she had tried to get her perfect picture of him. Every time she got close, he found a way to either dodge his way out of the shot or hide behind something just in time. Even on their wedding day, Bret found a way to hide behind her bouquet just as Rodney took the picture.</p><p>Nonetheless, the wedding pictures made Mary Lou smile whenever she looked at them. Would she had been thrilled if Bret had not hidden behind someone or someone every time a picture was taken? Of course! On the other hand, she was smiling in the pictures, and that meant that Bret made her smile at something he said and that in itself was priceless to her.</p><p>Eleven months after they were married, Bret and Mary Lou welcomed their first child, Briggs Maverick. Briggs was a spitting image of Mary Lou. Complete with curly, light brown hair and green eyes, but he had his father’s poker playing skills and orneriness. Three years later, the couple welcomed twins. Another son, Beckett, and a daughter, Brit. Their second son was a spitting image of his father. Dark hair and dark eyes would make the boy a real heartbreaker as he grew older. Beckett had his mother’s love and passion for the newspaper. He was the only Maverick offspring to not share their father’s passion for gambling.</p><p>Brit on the other hand, was a perfect mixture of her parents, both in looks and abilities. She had curly dark brown hair, green eyes, and her mother’s nose. She could play poker with the best of them, and her command of the written and the spoken word came almost naturally. The Town of Sweetwater had its hands full when the Maverick children were born.</p><p>Mary Lou had gotten hundreds of great photographs of her children, but it wasn’t until Briggs was ten and the twins were seven that she finally got her perfect shot of Bret Maverick. Mary Lou had talked Tom into letting her keep a camera and some equipment in the Red Ox Saloon so that if something newsworthy happened at the saloon, she and Rodney wouldn’t have to haul her camera from The Terrirotian.</p><p>It was an unusually slow day at The Red Ox, and Mary Lou needed to finish a piece about the territory’s new governor, so she sent her children to the saloon to see of Bret and Tom needed any help with anything. Normally, she would have kept Beckett with her so he could help her, but the deadline was quickly approaching and it was just quicker if she worked alone. The boy had been quite upset about being sent away when there was important newspaper work to do, but being a parent wasn’t always easy.</p><p>Later that evening after she finished the piece on the Arizona territory’s new governor, Mary Lou made her way over to The Red Ox to collect her husband and her children.</p><p>“M.L” she heard Bret’s business partner, Tom Guthrie, call her by her nickname, “ You here for Bret and the kids?” He asked with a soft voice like he was trying not to disturb someone.</p><p>“Yeah,” she said looking around to see if she could spot them</p><p>Tom beckoned her over to the office door, “You might wanna go grab your camera before you look in here. Trust me”</p><p>Mary Lou ran to the closet where she kept her camera equipment and hurried back to the office doorway where Tom was waiting for her, her curiosity getting the best of her.</p><p>“Okay Tom, why did you make me drag out this camera?” She asked, hands on her hips, looking at the taller man in front of her.</p><p>“Well,” he said, “I know how long you’ve been waitin’ to get your perfect picture of Bret, and I just thought that the scene in this office might just fall into that category”</p><p>She took a second to take in the slightly ornery look on Tom’s face before easing the door open.</p><p>“Oh, my goodness, Tom,” she said with a surprised gasp, “This is perfect!”</p><p>Upon opening the door, she spotted Bret and the kids right away. Briggs and Beckett were asleep on the couch along the wall, their heads meeting in the middle. Bret was sitting on the floor in front of the couch asleep, his head leaned back, and his mouth open, and the sound of light snoring coming from his mouth. Finally, Brit was curled up in Bret’s lap asleep, his arms wrapped around her to keep her safe.</p><p>Mary Lou looked back up at Tom with a questioning look on her face, “Jack and Shifty put the kids to work cleaning glasses and dusting behind the bar. I don’t know what Bret’s excuse is, though.” He said in a whisper with a laugh</p><p>“oh, I know the flash of this camera will wake them, and I hate to disturb them, but this is just too perfect. Thank you so much, Tom.” Mary Lou said, making sure the distance between the camera and her subjects was perfect.</p><p>“Here, hold this please, Tom.” She said, handing Tom the tray with the flash powder on it.</p><p>*BANG* </p><p>Bret and the Maverick kids all jumped from their positions surprised at the sudden noise intrusion.</p><p>“I finally got it” Mary Lou with a proud smile</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>